The Truth
by Naruto016
Summary: Three rookie teams are sent from each of the five ninja villages to participate in the truth or death games. Naruto's team is one of them. After the games, something weird is discovered about one of the villages. Rated T because all my stories are rated T. ( It's probably K though, because there is just some blood and fighting.)
1. Chapter 1

**Well hi guys/ girls. I've got some free time on my hands so I decided to write this. But you've got to thank my friend Rook for coming up with these wonderful ideas.**

**I don't own Naruto. Okay there, let's get going!**

**...**

A small rain drizzled on, making everyone in Konoha sluggish. Well, all except for Naruto, Naruto Usamaki that is. As usual, he was bugging Kakashi sensei and the rest of team seven.

" Hey guys! Do you want to play a game of go and hide and then find me?" asked Naruto hanging upside down.

" Bug off loser. Can't you see that I'm reading?" Sasuke said in his icy tone.

" Oh Naruto! Can't you go bother Ino or something?" said Sakura starring off into space.

Just then, team 9 walked over.

" Oh hi there Sasuke!" cried Ino then glaring at Sakura. " Sasuke's mine!"

" Grrrr! Get off of him Ino-pig"

" Billboard brow, I see that you are as ugly as ever"

" What did you say, Ugly?"

" Fat forehead"

" Stupid Ino!"

" There they go again..." said Shikamaru, lazily looking up at the sky.

" Hmmm" said Choji, chomping on a chip.

BEEP! BEEP!

" LISTEN UP CHIPMUNKS! THIS IS IMPORTANT! I WANT ALL NINE ROOKIES TO REPORT TO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, THEN DRAG YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!"

" Sigh, it must have been Anko, with her loud voice and all..." said Kakashi. " Well, you heard her, go to lady hokage and leave me along for some time."

...

_At Ms. Tsunade's office..._

" Okay kids, this is top secret so I want you to lock all the doors, windows and seal the room completely. I just want the nine rookies along with their Sensei."

After everything was locked and sealed, all nine rookies faced the hokage.

" This happens every 5 years. So you guys are lucky ducks. Every 5 years, there is a game called Truth or death. All of the five villages have to send their rookie teams too compete. Only one team out of all of the teams will win."

" What will happen to the teams that fail?" asked Kiba.

" The teams that fail, DIE!"

" Waaaaaa?" all nine rookies said at the same time.

" But..." said Hinata looking very scared.

" Haahaa! Got you scared there, didn't I? Well, I'll tell you the truth. Teams that fail are disqualified and have to go to another village, serving them for a week."

" Waaaaaa?" all nine rookies said at the same time.

" Yup, that's what happens. Anyway, if you win, our village will receive a trophy and a day where other villages send twenty jounins to be our servants."

" Well,... that's reasonable..." said Sasuke quietly from a corner.

" Yes it is kids. Now you better get going, because we are heading there right now." said Tsunade glowing with pride at their courage.

...

**Hi! Did you like it? This is going to be a very interesting story!**

**-Naruto016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys/girls, I'm back. Did you like the first chapter? Well in this one, the rookies are going to meet their opponents!  
**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**...**

Naruto and the others stood at the court yard, looking at the other genin. All the genin stared at the genin from the leaf village with a threatning glare.

" These people look scary." said Naruto.

" For once you're right, loser" said Sasuke.

" Hmmm? What did you say?" asked Naruto, glaring at Sasuke.

" He's right... all these genin look like they are going to bite our heads off..." said Sakura looking around anxiously.

" True, but look! None of them have their Jonin with them!" said Ino.

" That reminds me, where is our Jonin go?" asked Choji? " He promised to take us out to a barbecue.

" Hey there idiots. My name is Koeda. You better watch out because you are going to work for our village." said a young ninja with brown hair.

" Yup!" said his teammate, a girl called Miriko.

Lady Tsunade had made the hidden leaf village ninjas remember every genin's name. Naruto was tempted to write all the names on the hokage's face.

" Twig?! At least my name isn't Koeda!" Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear a little too loudly.

Glare! Glare! Glare!

Naruto nearly fainted from all the glares.

" Hi! My name is Hikari!" said a cute blonde girl with blue highlights.

" At least someone's nice around here" Naruto said grinning. " My name is Naruto! Nice to meet ya!"

Naruto studied the girl. She was quite pretty. She looked a bit older than him. Maybe just by a year or so. Her clothes were quite interesting. It was just a black cloak.

" Who's on your team?" asked Naruto.

" Well..." she seemed a bit nervous.

" I am! Name's Obi and see that guy with the ponytail and cold eyes? That's Chi chi. He's part of our team too!" said a guy popping out of no where.

" Y-yea.." she stammered.

" Well, hi!" said Sakura with a big smile.

" Look, I want to warn you about..." Hikari said quietly to Naruto before she got interrupted.

" Hey there kids! My name is Rookie and I am the manager of the truth or death games. There will be five rounds. In every round, except the final, three teams will get disqualified. As you see, there are three rookies from each of the five nations. Rock, sand, mist, leaf and cloud. Now is everyone ready?" said a guy with a crooked mustache.

Nobody answered him except for Naruto.

" Oh yea! Sure! All right! We will so win!" cried Naruto, jumping up and down.

Everyone glared at him.

" Man, what's wrong with just being enthusiastic?" asked Naruto looking crestfallen.

" You idiot! We don't want the other genin to think that we are dumb!" said Sakura while punching Naruto on the head.

" Quiet!" said Sasuke softly and looking annoyed.

" Yea right! Naruto, you heard him!" said Sakura starring at Sasuke lovingly.

...

" Sigh. It looks like that our genin look the worse." said Kakashi along with Kurenei and Asuma.

" Your genin" Asuma corrected.

" They can't even locate where we are!" said Kurenei looking down with curious eyes. What are they doing first?

...

" As for our first round, it'll be a game of connect the dots. But it won't be easy. One team out of the three, will die in this round! Are you ready?!"

...

**This is going to be a interesting year of truth or death games. Is Team Kakashi the team that will die?**

**- Naruto016**


End file.
